Death Games
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: "Go ahead Draco. Play your little Death Game. What is the point of waiting if you are already getting tired of me in this twenty useless minutes we have left with each other."     Draco breaks Parvarti, so she now has a chance to break him. P/D for HPFC.
1. Death Games

**A/N**

**This is for Camilla for the Strange Pairings Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges forum.**

**No characters art mine…they belong to JK! :D**

**Enjoy, loves!**

"Is this what it has come to Draco? Has it all been a farce?" she asked him, looking at his silver Penny Loafer shoes.

"Yes. You were nothing more than a death game. If I lost, I died, if I won, you did." He replied to her with no emotion at all.

Parvati's lips parted a fraction of an inch in shock, and there was a stark silence that filled the empty spaces, calling out to them in desperate cries for relief.

"Nice shoes." Is what she managed to muster up for him. This was not what he had been expecting at all and it almost took him by surprise.

"Erm…thank yo—" he tried to reply, but she cut him off.

"Draco? Describe to me the Death Games." She could not hold it from her lips any longer, and so she asked him, and as she did so, she squinted her eyes shut, afraid of the answer to come.

"It's a gamble. To do it, you must be fearful of nothing or you will certainly fail. The way we play is for lust. Over a certain period of time, the Death Games have you be with someone of their choosing and you must love them. If you do not, you die. If you do, they die. It is, and will always be how the Death Games work." Throughout his monologue, Parvati became even more and more amazed how he could keep his poker face for as long as he had. His emotionlessness was beginning to unnerve her now numb features.

"You…you had seemed like…well, you had seemed like you had changed. You didn't…at all…did you?" she let her solemn expression lift to see his face just for a snippet of time and looked quickly down when she saw it was hard like stone. He looked…almost scary. This even more so unnerved her and she started to feel faint.

Draco did one simple shake of his head to signal the answer was no.

"So it meant absolutely nothing to you?" she asked, her voice becoming quieter and more squeaky with every word, but the 'you' was shrill and pitched higher than the rest of her words.

"Nothing."

In the smallest parts of Parvati was anger. She felt anger at him for doing this to her, anger at herself for falling into his little trap, and anger at the world for letting it happen.

"I have thirty minutes left, Parvati…" Draco said, hinting that he had thirty minutes before he had to kill her.

"Why don't you do it now just to get it over with?" the previous felt anger started bubbling up. You see, that was the problem with Parvati, she couldn't seem to sort her feelings out fast enough.

Draco just shrugged, still emotionless.

Parvati looked at him in disgust, for she remembered only a day or so ago when they were holding hands and kissing on boardwalks.

"_I love it when you hold my hand like that." She told him as he laced his fingers in between hers. She sighed in delight as they walked slowly down the Muggle boardwalk, watching the sun go down._

"_Well I love it when you sigh like that." Draco returned, and taking his free hand, he tapped her nose with his pointer finger then kissed her on the lips gently._

"_And I love you period." Parvati shot back and giggled. He nodded as if to say 'me too'._

Parvati thought how that should have been the indicator that he didn't really love her, for he did not tell her so.

"_When will you understand just _how_ much I do?" she asked him, taking hold of their interlinking hands with her other one. _

"_Anytime you wish it." Draco whispered into Parvati's closets ear._

"_I wish it now, but I really don't think the others around us would take to it so kindly…" said she, looking around at the mothers, fathers, daughters and sons that all watched the sunset, then she threw her head back and laughed._

_She was truly beautiful when she laughed like that, not even Draco could deny that fact._

_Draco was silent a moment, obviously lost in thought. After thirty seconds of Parvarti watching as Draco thought, he smiled._

"_Come with me." He took her by the hand and led her to a secluded area where they disapparated to a location she did not know of, but it turned out to be Malfoy Manor, a place she had never been before, but had always wondered about._

_His house was enormous. Where she lived was about one sixteenth this size. He led her up a flight of stairs and to a room that was painted green and silver._

_Sitting her on the base end of his bed, he began to kiss her as he had never kissed her before. It was passion mixed with need, want and other emotions that set her fragile heart to a heavily thumping pace. This was exactly what she had been wanting._

Parvati was brought abruptly back to reality when Draco snapped his fingers in an annoyed fashion. Part of her would have liked to finish the memory, but the more dominant part knew it was not a good idea, for Parvati's heart was already breaking apart.

Draco looked at his watch and heaved a sigh of exasperation as if he would have liked to get it over with.

"Go ahead Draco. Play your little Death Game. What is the point of waiting if you are already getting tired of me in this twenty useless minutes we have left with each other." she said with a sharp tongue, rushing over to him as he balled his fist.

Parvati got right up to his ear—having to get on her tippy toes—and whispered: "it is a Death Game isn't it? What are you doing Draco? Aren't you going to kill me? Death games…" the last word was a hiss. Her mind was becoming rattled and strange, different than it had ever been before.

He shrugged her off his shoulder, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'll give you a hint as to what I am thinking." There was something new in her eyes as she took the knife she carried around with her for just-in-case purposes and slammed the long, three inch blade into the picnic table where they were at an old abandoned park.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he saw how deep it had gone with just one swift movement of her hand.

"Personally, I think it is…_unfair, _that I cannot play this little _Death Game_ myself. So, tell you what. I'll give you just as long as it takes for me to pull this knife out of the table. OK?" her words held a sort of smugness in them and she pulled out the knife easily.

"Oops! Too late!" cried Parvati as Draco tried to get up and run, but he did not get far, for Parvati's knife caught him right in the jugular.

"It's sort of funny," said she to herself, walking slowly over to him to retrieve her knife, "archery and knife-throwing seemed to always be what I was best at. _Lechrosach drach gi mal einemal_." (Life and death go hand in hand).

Parvati pulled the knife out of his still blood-flowing neck and it made a sickening squishing sound.

Wiping it on his green button-down, she smiled maliciously to herself and turned to nobody in particular for there was nobody else there.

"So… who's my next Death Game?"

**Oh I thoroughly enjoyed writing this! Thank you for the strange pairing Camilla! :D**

**So as you can tell, it is horror and Romance all mixed into one story! It has a bit of angst leading up to all the other stuff, but it is mostly R and H.**

**REVIEW and thanks you guys!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


	2. By Any Means Necessary

**A/N**

**Hello all! Originally I was not going to make this a chaptered fiction, but I got to thinking and I think it would be so much fun as a chaptered fic! I don't' know if you think so, but I do hope you like it.**

**Also, yes I did create a new language with this story. It is called **_**Woundre Drach Glengs.**_** The last chapter is the translation and pronunciation dictionary of every word I have made so far for it. It will be updated regularly.**

**Disclaimer: you know da drill**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

She moved fluently through the crowd. No one would have suspected. She was too beautiful and innocent. Innocent in _their_ eyes.

She acted sweet and her makeup was flawless and natural. Nobody could ever think that this beautiful specimen would _ever_ do anything to hurt anyone. Her acting skills could kill and she feigned adorability.

This temptress glided her way around the wizard community and nonchalantly slipped inside of the Hog's Head.

Inside of the dingy little pub held few people. Twelve at most—including the bartender and the bus boy; the other ten—all females—were huddled in a far corner, waiting for their last member to arrive; and so she came.

She was dressed in a subtle, dark blue robes and the same colour cape on top. She had a sparkle in her eyes that added to her attractiveness, and though she tried to be discrete about her appearance, even the small amount of makeup she wore brought out her eyes and made that one tiny sparkle pop.

The two men that were in the bar turned her way when she walked in. The bus boy gave her a cat whistle and when he did, the bartender elbowed him in the chest as punishment. The woman simply rolled her eyes for she was used to this cat whistle wherever she went, and when it started out, she was flattered, but now she was just purely annoyed.

Sitting herself down on the seat left to her by the other ten women, she took off the cape.

"Nice of you to join us." Said the leader who had long red hair that curled down her back, but she did not say these words in English. The language was unrecognizable and the other men in the room could not understand what she was saying. Instead it sounded more like '_Neeth ogtuss majat ul_.'

"_Seib taelet yem mench_." (Sorry I am late). She replied, no real apology in her manner.

The leader nodded once, a sort of scowl etching across her face. She then motioned for the female to come to the front of the circle.

"G_roeshoch neim mench groelk jattuss._" (I bring you good news) The woman started out, an air of cockiness just hidden under the layers of lies that she considered to be her life. "_Finoch hoenk mench ogmench proelnochis._" (I have completed my assignment). A sort of eeriness crept into her voice and the men working the bar looked at each other, realizing they each had been staring at the oddity of the women speaking in the unknown language.

The women took their hands and made a clapping motion once, signaling their appraisal to the woman up front.

"_Groeshoch. Loirk Groeshoch._" (Good, very good). The leader replied, no enthusiasm whatsoever in her voice and the woman's face was as blank as the mind is after _obliviate._

"_Quielreiss tussre vonch Drach Glengs, Parvati_?" (Who is your next Death Game, Parvati?). Another of the females in the group asked. The one named 'Parvati' smirked and momentarily had a mischievous yet evil look in her eyes.

"_Il reiss unne pressio." _(It's a surprise). Parvati smirked and an evil glint shone in her eyes. It was a mystery to the women why she would be so evasive, but even so, Parvati was the most skilled and feared of the group—far superior in acting, killing, and disposing of the body.

"_Dawrdue, kerien heidi vi?_" (Well do we know him?). The same woman continued her questioning.

"_Il reiss possleib._" (It is possible). Said she, placing her palms together and moving them in circular motions. "_Hii vaseine Snathneck." _(He was in Slytherin).

"_Sheime tussroque hii reisseine muck's Drach Glengs?" _(Are you sure he is in the men's death games?) the leader questioned, not sure of the prevalent woman in front of her.

Parvati simply nodded her head up and down, a glare beginning to appear towards her obviously unworthy leader. The leader made the same motion in defeat, and Parvati fled the bar, pulling on her navy hood.

His whereabouts were soon to be discovered, and though it seemed a lofty task, it was not to be taken so lightly, and in the same way, not to be fooled with.

Parvati's heart had long since frozen over and she did not care about the men she hurt, nor did it bother her that she had sex with every single one of them. It was merely a pleasure to her.

She was an exceptional actress. Every situation was played out to perfection without a finger out of place. Every man she lay with believed she was still innocent and a virgin, and she toyed with them in that way, letting them take the lead so that they would let their guard down. And when they loosened up, she would snatch up her opportunity and end them.

The wind rushed through her hair as she ran. She much preferred running over apparation, for her senses became ensnared and her mind became clearer.

Theodore Nott: born in 1980 to pureblood parents, now living in a flat in London for fact that his home was burned to the ground during the war. His mother died in childbirth and he was given up for adoption when his father fell deathly ill. Nott was the leader of the men's Death Games and if he were to be eliminated, the rest of the group would have trouble reinventing themselves a leader, so the women could come in for the attack.

The men were blind and daft to all these plans the women set up to destroy them. They were even blind to the fact that there even _was_ a women's sector of Death Games. But the way that Parvati saw it, men were nearsighted pigs who only lusted and never loved. Circe was her goddess of choice and was the one who showed her the truth of men. Never loving…only lusting, just as her father did.

Her father, probably the filthiest of all of them, is the sole reason Parvati is the way she is. All the love she once had—if she had any at all—was drained completely out of her when she reached age six. Those were the years that mummy had left and daddy didn't care about two twin girls emotions. So he drained them. He touched them and ripped each and every ounce of love out of one and transferred all of it into the other. Padma would cry and weep because of her ripped and dirty body, yet Parvati would do nothing but scheme of ways to avenge herself and her purity. And he got what was coming to him.

Assan Patil was the first victim of the Death Games in a long line of many to come. His murder was one that could only be dreamt up by the cruelest of people, and who other to think of it than someone who had been destroyed so mercilessly by this evil man.

* * *

_She was nineteen and fresh from Hogwarts, graced with beauty and poise and the envy of every other girl to cross her path. _

_They were recruiting privately, and the leader knew Parvati well._

_Parvati did not hesitate to say yes for she would take any chance she could get to bite back on the male species and for all they had done to her. She could not have been luckier it seemed._

_She could not have been luckier until she got her first assignment that is._

_**Kill Target**_

_**Assan A. Patil**_

_**48 Years of Age**_

_**5'7'' Heavy stock**_

_**Black Hair**_

_**Indian**_

_****KILL BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY****_

_This truly was the moment of her release! _

_Parvati learned the Woman's language eagerly, ready for the day that she could take the perfect shot or shoot the perfect arrow that would spill her father's blood. She trained, like any good assassin would do, but she was top student. Her heartlessness allowed for that. In a matter of months she was ready._

_She came home to him one day, pretending to have forgiven all the years he had crushed her so terribly._

"_My beautiful, beautiful daughter! Home at last. I pray life treats you well?" he was dressed nicely when he opened the door. His hair had a perfect part right down the left side and his beard was trimmed back slightly. He looked like the kind of man who would do no wrong. _

"_Hello father! Yes, life is wonderful, I've got a good paying job and I'm in the processes of finding mom." It was sickening how truly sincere she sounded._

_Assan Patil's lip twitched and he looked down at his shoes, nodding his head slightly._

"_Good, good", he looked back up, a sort of hunger in his eyes, "won't you come in darling?"_

_She accepted his offer and walked into the house that had haunted her long before her letter to Hogwarts came. _

"_Do sit." Said he, motioning to the couch. "Tea?"_

_Parvati simply nodded, feeling quite at ease with the pleasure she was soon to fulfill._

_When he had finished the tea, he brought it over to the coffee table seated in front of the couch and set it down._

"_Sugar?" she asked, and he slapped his palm to his forehead as way of saying 'silly me!' and he left to get it._

_Parvati pulled out a tiny packet outlaced in black and tapped it into her fathers tea, stirring slightly with her wand._

_Tasteless, scentless, and soluble. It would not kill, but merely seal the vocals so the drinker could not be heard by even himself._

_He suspected nothing, and after bringing the sugar, he drank and found he could no longer speak._

_She bound him through a legilimentic spell of _Immobulus_ and brought out her knife to brandish as he watched, fear stricken._

_After allowing him to take in this new discovery, she walked slowly to him, letting each step strike a point of fear into his hateful heart._

_Dropping to her knees in front of him, Parvati grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it to her face. With her knife she started her work, carving various letters as he squirmed and wriggled as best he could. When she finished she sat back—still holding his arm—to admire her work. In the middle of his forearm was the word 'pedophile', still dribbling droplets of dirty crimson._

_Parvati gave an evil grin and got back to work, carving other accusing words every open space she could find—forehead, cheek, ankle, stomach, and finally neck. For the neck, she chose something more suitable for him. _

_Before starting on the neck, she force fed him the antidote to the vocal poison she had given him so that she could hear his last scream. _

_And scream he did. Just as she had screamed every time he touched her, he screamed for the last time as she carved the word 'PIG' on his neck, digging deep into the jugular. _

* * *

Reveling in her greatest victory, she paused at the coffee shop she knew she would find Mr. Knott in, and then pushed her way through the glass door and listened for the little ring it gave.

**Aghh! That was so much fun to write! :D Oh goodness, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I will never know what I need to change if you don't review. ****thanks you guys. You are my life source…right next to coffee…**

**Au revoir!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


	3. Woundre Drach Glengs Translation

**Death Games 'Woman's Code' Dictionary**

**Neeth (Neath): **Nice

***Og (Ohg): **of

***Roque (rock): **are

**Tuss (Toos): **you

**Tussre (toos-reh): **your

**Majat (Mah-jaht): **to join

**Ul (Oohl): **us

**Mench (Mehnk): **I, Me, My

**Seib (Sehb-e): **Sorry

**Raijat (Ray-jaht): **to eat

**Yem (Yehm): **am

**Taelet (Tie-leht): **Late

**Emtaljat (Eem-tahl-jaht): **to feel (emotion)

**Drach (Drahk): **Death

**Glengs (Glay-engsa): **Games

**Lechros (Lek-roes):** Life

**Si (see): **So

****Ach (ahk): **and

**Gi (ghee): **go

**Mal (mahl): **hand

***Eine (een): **in

**Groelk (Groll-ehk): **Bring

**Balch (Bahlk): **Give

**Groeshoch (grow-ess-ohk):** Good

**Bochroesh (bohk-row-ess): **Bad

**Neim (Nee-I'm): **News

***Jat (jaht): **to

**Proelnochis (prowl-nohk-uss): **Assignment/project

***Reiss (rihss): **is

**Finoch (feenohk): **finished/complete

**Hoenk (hoh-enka): **have

**Loirk (loy-rick): **Very

**Quiel (kee-ill): **who

**Vonch (vohnch): **next/later

***Il (ill): **it

**Unn{m}Unne{f}Uns{plural} (uhn, oone, uhns): **a

**Pressio (pree-shee-oh): **surprise (f)

**Kerien (Kah-reen): **know

**Dawrdue (Daw****e****r-doo): **well

**Hei/ heis/ Hii: (Hi/Hi's/He): **him/his/he

**Hiess/hiessi/shiess (Heese/hees-i/sheese): **her/hers/she

***Di (dee): **do

**Vi (Veeh): **we

**Possleib (poss-lehb): **possible

**Snathnech (snat-neck): **Slytherin

**Gryfsoiur (griff-soy-or): **Gryffindor

**Rachten (rack-ten): **Ravenclaw

**Heiffel (hee-fell): **Hufflepuff

**Lamaier (la-may-ear): **love

**Vas (vahs): **was

**Sheime (shim-eh):** sure

**Muck (muhck): **men

**Woundre (vown-der): **women

*word connects to word before

**word goes before word that pairs with it.

To make a word plural, add an s for females and two for men. (muck-muckss, woundre-woundres).


End file.
